Abordando la Noche
by Temari-swann
Summary: Hace unos siglos, navegaron juntos por el Grand Line en busca de sus sueños, pero algo se les interpuso y les hizo perder todo. Actualmente, Sanji es un Cazador Oscuro que vendió su alma a Artemisa para poder vengarse, siglos antes fue un cocinero pirata que perdió a sus amigos y gran amor. AVISO: Yaoi (chico x chico), si no te gusta, no leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones del Fic****:**

**Resumen:**

Hace unos siglos, navegaron juntos por el Grand Line en busca de sus sueños, pero algo se les interpuso y les hizo perder todo.

Actualmente, _Sanji_ es un Cazador Oscuro que vendió su alma a Artemisa para poder vengarse de aquellos que le quitaron su luz, vive en un mundo apagado, siglos antes fue un cocinero pirata que perdió a sus amigos y gran amor.

Un día se encontrará con _Roronoa,_ un joven misterioso que le ayudará a olvidarse de sus penas.

**Pareja: **_Zoro x Sanji._

**Género: **Romántico yaoi.

**Nota: **_El argumento de este fic es original no es ninguna adaptación de alguna de las novelas de la saga de Sherrilyn Kenyon, Dark Hunters (Cazadores Oscuros), con los personajes de One Piece. Sin embargo si he cogido la idea y conceptos tales como cazadores oscuros o daimons de su universo para desarrollar la historia._

**Aclaraciones del capitulo****: **

Capítulo corto, para ver que tal salía la idea.

No tengo pensado que sea un fic muy largo, quizá capítulos, según vea como se desarrolla la historia.

_No tengo Beta, cualquier error que veáis agradecería me lo comunicarais para corregirlo._

_La historia la hago con el mayor cariño y respecto, como fan de One Piece y Dark Hunters._

**Disclaimers****:**

**_One Piece_** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor _Eichiro Oda,_ aunque me gustaría que fueran míos cierto cocinero pervertido y espadachín gruñón.

**_Cazadores Oscuros_** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autora _Sherrilyn Kenyon_, yo he tomado prestado parte de su mundo para la historia, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1****.**

Estaba aburrido de su triste vida, tanto tiempo haciendo el mismo y pesado trabajo que le consumía, desde aquel fatídico momento en el que entregó su alma deseosa de venganza a Artemisa. Hacía muchos siglos de aquello y anhelaba haber tenido otra oportunidad para disfrutar de su compañía. Ojalá pudiera volverle a ver, a él y a sus compañeros, navegar por el Grand Line y conseguir las metas que nunca vieron cumplidas hace tantos siglos por un error del destino.

Noche tras noche, se enfundaba en sus caros pantalones de Armani negros, desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de su oscura camisa, calzaba sus zapatos especiales y se ponía sus gafas de sol. Según salía por la puerta de la mansión, recogía sus tres katanas que ocultaba con su largo abrigo y las llaves de su BMW S 1000 RR. Por último, se pasaba la mano por su pelo, bien rapadito, antes de arrancar y dirigirse a eliminar a los enemigos, daimons, motivo por el que él seguía existiendo, si no haría siglos que sería comida de peces. Siempre era el mismo ritual.

Esa noche, había oído un rumor, según parecía, esos chupa almas abrieron un pub cerca del aeropuerto, tenían mucha clientela selecta en donde escoger a sus víctimas para poder sobrevivir un día más. Lo muy tontos no se habían enterado de que ese era su territorio, pagarían caro tal estupidez. Su exterminación le vendría de maravillas para poder descargar el malhumor.

Tardó poco tiempo en llegar al lugar, aparcó en la entrada, gruñó y justo antes de entrar se tomó un momento para encender un cigarrillo que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomó una calada y entró al local. Era un sitio oscuro con luces de colores y música baja. Se dividía en: la barra, el escenario, mesas esparcida por el lugar y zonas reservadas para la privatizará de los clientes. Echó un rápido vistazo y en seguida identifico a los "amigos" que buscaba. Un grupito de chicos guapos, altos, rubios, vestido de oscuro y con colmillos, se llevaban a unas chiquillas por la salida de atrás hacia el callejón. No llegarían demasiado lejos, ya se encargaría él de eso. Fue cuestión de un minuto el llegar al callejón donde estaban.

**- ¿Chicos me invitáis a la fiesta?**

**-¡Largarte humano!**

**- Ouchhhh… que desagradables – **les dijo -. **Tendré que daros una lección señoritas.**

**- Ya te han dicho que te marches, quieren pasar un buen rato con nosotros. ¡FUERA! –**gritó uno de los chicos.

**- ¡Bueno!** -hizo un gesto de darle igual - **Vosotros mismos, luego no lloréis.**

Dio media vuelta como si se fuera a marchar, cuando una de las chicas se le lanzó encima, giró rápidamente pateándola en el aire, una vez en el suelo, la cortó la cabeza con unas de sus espadas. El cabecilla de los chicos, iba a hablar pero cambió de idea cuando vio como la muchacha desaparecía hecha polvo.

**- ¡AGHHHH…!- **huyeron gritando los chicos.

Mientras el cazador siguió peleando con sus presas, pateando y cortando hasta que no quedó ni una o eso se pensaba, en las sombras del callejón vio moverse algo. Corrió para atrapar a ese daimon, no permitiría que se escapase ni uno. Era muy rápido, demasiado, incluso para uno de su especie. Usó su técnica especial para caminar por el aire, desde ahí se tiro hacia su enemigo, pillándole desprevenido, y atrapándole. Los dos cayeron, golpeándose fuertemente contra el mugroso suelo. El cazador se levantó rápidamente, sacó dos de sus espadas y cuando iba a usarlas…

**- ¡¿Tú?! **– Dijo casi en un susurro – **No puede ser, te vi morir.**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿continúo?


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por el apoyo a Julie_chawn, Marimo52, ZoSanBOY, Taiga white y Naghi-tan. Espero vuestra opinión sobre el capítulos para bien o para mal._

_Os dejo con el fic para que lo difrutéis o eso espero.^^_

_No tengo Beta, cualquier error que veáis agradecería me lo comunicarais para corregirlo._

_La historia la hago con el mayor cariño y respecto, como fan de One Piece y Dark Hunters._

**Disclaimer:**_One Piece_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor _Eichiro Oda,_ aunque me gustaría que fueran míos cierto cocinero pervertido y espadachín gruñón.

**Disclaimer: **_Cazadores Oscuros_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autora _Sherrilyn Kenyon_, yo he tomado prestado parte de su mundo para la historia, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

**- ¿Luffy, en verdad eres tú? – **sonrió.

**-…**

Sanji pegó una palmadita en la espalda del muchacho en muestra de camarería y alegría

**- Me cuesta creer que estés vivo.**

La alarma de su reloj sonó, no podría permanecer más tiempo en el lugar, agarró al moreno silencioso y le arrastró hacía donde aparcó su moto. Subió al chico y se dirigió rumbo a su hogar para hablar calmadamente con él.

La vida se le había hecho un infierno desde que se convirtió en cazador oscuro, le faltaba la felicidad que alguna vez sintió cuando era humano. Ahora después de tanto tiempo no se podía creer los que sus ojos veían. Había salido a patrullar y volvió a su casa con uno de sus antiguos compañeros, Luffy estaba allí, era demasiado bueno para ser real, sonrió. No sabía cómo pudo sobrevivir ni tampoco le importaba, qué más daba, estaba vivo y delante de él.

**-Luffy, relájate, te noto raro – **miro al chico tembloroso- **¿No me reconoces? Soy yo, Sanji, he cambiado un poco pero soy tu antiguo compañero.**

**- ¿Kuroashi?**

**- Ese es mi apodo, si, Sanji – **se estaba empezando a preocupar.

- **Creo que me confunde. No me llamo Luffy –** el muchacho estaba un poco asustado –. **Mi nombre es Monkey D. Taiki.**

**- No puede ser, eres Luffy, además sabes mi apodo.**

**- ¿Qué escudero no conoce al gran cazador japonés Kuroashi? Eres una leyenda dentro del mundillo. El único que pasea tres katanas, usándolas como el mismo diablo que mezcla con una técnica de piernas increíble que hace imposible derrotarle – **le miró -. **Parece defraudado, lo lamento, no era mi intención.**

El semblante de Sanji se oscureció, borró la sonrisa de su cara, no podía creerse lo que le decía aquel chaval, era el vivo retrato de su capitán. Ya sabía que era demasiado bonito para ser real, durante un breve momento tuvo la esperanza en poder reencontrarse con el cabeza de césped. Si Luffy estaba vivo, él quizás también, pero su alegría no duró. Suspiró, tenía que resignarse, desaprovecho su oportunidad y ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora era su deber dedicar su "vida" a terminar con los dichosos daimons pero antes le quedaba una duda que solventar.

**- Luff… Taiki dices que te llamabas ¿no?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Qué hacías en aquel callejón?**

**- Hmmm…-** durante un segundo dudó de lo que contestar – **Investigar, sobre el pub, se me había encomendado por el cazador oscuro que sirvo. Él no quiso acercase porque oyó que esa zona estaba protegida por otro y ya sabe lo que pasa si se juntan varios cazadores, se van debilitando uno a otro.**

Kuroashi notó que el chico algo escondía, ese momento de pensar su respuesta no le gustó, fue demasiado sospechoso.

**- Tiene sentido. Ahora dime, esos movimientos rápidos, demasiados para un humano corriente. ¿Cómo pudiste moverte así?**

**- Bueno shishishi… eso se debe a que me entrenaron muy bien. Querían que fuera el perfecto escudero, provengo de un largo linaje que ha servido a mi señor durante siglos y me enseñaron antiguas técnicas de combate que incrementan mi velocidad y agilidad llamadas hakis shishishi… -** ese chico en serio que le recordaba a su capitán -. **Algún día seré el jefe de los escuderos shishishi…**

**- Me alegra chaval pero ten cuidado, es muy peligroso tener sueños, siempre te acaban llevando a la tumba. No merece la pena. Mejor vive y disfruta tu vida, no te impongas metas que te acabaran haciendo llorar.**

**- No me importa morir por mis sueños. Mejor eso que vivir sin nada a lo que aferrarse –** le miró muy seriamente.

Le caía bien ese chiquillo, en parte le recordaba a él y sus compañeros pero no quería que se repitiera la historia. Por más que intentaba disuadirle no servía de nada, ese niño era demasiado cabezota, un rasgo que le gustaba. Temporalmente dejó el tema de lado para seguir interrogándole.

**- ¿Y quién es el cazador oscuro que te tiene como escudero?**

**- No le conoces.**

**- Quizás sí. Dime su nombre.**

**- En serio, no le conoces.**

**-** "Sospechoso" – pensó – **Da lo mismo, tú dime como se llama.**

Taiki estaba demasiado tenso, le costaba darle un dato tan insignificante a uno de los suyos, definitivamente eso mosqueó a Sanji ¿por qué no le daba el dichoso nombre?

**- …**

**- ¿Y bien? – **le miró amenazadoramente.

El escudero tragó saliva, dudaba.

**- NO tengo mucha paciencia y estás terminando con la que tengo. No me obligues en hacerte daño por una tontería.**

**- Aqueron se cabrearía, no serías capaz de hacerme daño y levantar su ira.**

**- No sería la primera vez jaja…**

Volvió a tragar saliva.

**- Te caigo bien, se ve. No me harás nada.**

**- Jejeje… - **sepuso en posición de pelea con una cara demoniaca - **¿Tú crees?**

El moreno se encomendó al cielo, cerró los ojos y preparó para lo inevitable.

**- ` ¡Kuroashi! ´**

Sanji miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie "¿Quién le llamó?"

**- ` Buscabas a su cazador oscuro, soy yo ´**

**- ¿Dónde estás? Muéstrate.**

**- `No me encuentro en tu residencia. Te estoy hablando directamente a tu cabeza es mi habilidad especial ´**

**- ¿Dónde te encuentras?**

**- ` Lejos ´**

- "No me lo quiere decir"

-** ` Pues no, no te importa. Antes que digas cualquier estupidez, sí, puedo oír lo que piensas. Obviamente – **continuó -**. Libera a mi sirviente que estoy esperando por mi cena para dormir ´**

**- Quien te crees para ordenarme – **esa persona no le caía bien, le causaba una vieja sensación casi olvidada.

**- ` ¿Tantas ganas tienes de conocerme cejas de sushi jajaja? ´**

- "Esa voz, ese apodo, ese sentimiento al hablar con él ¿sería?" – una luz de esperanza se abrió en su ser - **. Sólo una persona tiene el derecho de llamarme así ¿quién eres? ¡Contesta!**

**- `Me conocen por Gurīn kenshi y si no liberas a mí escudero te arrepentirás de hacerme aparecer. Sin mi sake no concilio bien el sueño de día y tengo hambre, eso me pone de muy mal humor.´**

**- ¿El Espadachín Verde? ¿Marimo eres tú?**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Reviews? ¿que os ha parecido? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

He tardado un poco en continuar con la historia pero aquí la traigo esperando que os siga gustando.

Agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que os pasáis por aquí, especialmente a Naghi-tan por su comentario.

Os dejo con el capítulo.

_No tengo Beta, cualquier error que veáis agradecería me lo comunicarais para corregirlo._

_La historia la hago con el mayor cariño y respecto, como fan de One Piece y Dark Hunters._

**Disclaimer:** _One Piece_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor _Eichiro Oda,_ aunque me gustaría que fueran míos cierto cocinero pervertido y espadachín gruñón.

**Disclaimer:** _Cazadores Oscuros_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autora _Sherrilyn Kenyon_, yo he tomado prestado parte de su mundo para la historia, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

Taiki se acercó al moreno entregándole lo que llevaba en las manos, había cargado con ello todo el tiempo.

**- ¿Gurīn kenshi? ¿Desde cuando se te conoce con ese apodo?**

**- …**

**- Mira que siendo yo tu escudero no lo supiera es difícil shishishi…**

**El chico moreno se sonrojó, su piel que en algún tiempo fue bronceada estaba pálida y le delataba frente al muchacho.**

**- ¡Cállate Taiki! Eso no te importa – le observó de arriba abajo - . Veo que has salido ileso – sonrió - , deberías agradecérmelo, si no fuera por mi estarías con algún miembro menos.**

**- No necesitaba tu ayuda – infló los mofletes - . Kuroashi es un buen tipo, no me hubiese hecho nada.**

**- Créeme si te lo hubiera hecho – sólo lo dijo para asustar a su escudero, en el fondo dudaba de que le hubiese dañado - . Hoy te has salido chaval, ¡este sake está delicioso!**

**- Eso – señaló con una sonrisa - , me lo regaló, junto a los demás del macuto, Kuroashi. Me dijo –carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y poder imitar la voz del otro cazador - ****_: 'Marimo-dobe… toma Taiki llevarte este, era su favorito, Kirinzan Junmai Daiginjo'_**** – volvió a su voz normal - Me entregó esa botella azul de sake que estás degustando, parece ser que conoce tus gustos – le miró pícaramente.**

**Zoro casi se atraganta al escucharle.**

**- Cofff… cofff… no digas estupideces – agarró el taper de dentro del macuto y devoró la comida para que no descubriera su nerviosismo en la voz - . Uhmmm… deliciosa esta tortilla.**

**- Dashimaki Tamago, dijo que el dulce no te gustaba y ese era uno de tus platillos favoritos shishishi –intentó contener la risa desastrosamente ante la cara estupefacción del cazador - . SHISHISHIIIIII…**

**- Maldito Cejas Rizadas – dijo entre dientes pero con una sonrisa que desmentían sus palabras - . Taiki te voy a matar.**

**- Después de tantos años esa amenaza no te sirve shishishi…**

**_Sabía que su escudero estaba en lo cierto, además, a ese chiquillo no podría hacerle daño, cuando hizo el contracto con Artemisa consiguió algo que nunca antes había conseguido otro dark hunter. La diosa vio cuan poderosa y formidable era la fuerza de ese hombre y aceptó, era una de las almas profetizadas que le avisaron las putas de las Moiras, tenía que hacerse con ese chico. A cambio sólo tenía que concederle un deseo, proteger a su capitán a toda costa. Como Luffy estaba muerto, consiguieron convencer a Hades para que pasado unos siglos su alma resucitara, y habitaría en otro cuerpo de su linaje. Cuidó al clan Monkey y les hizo que generación tras generación fueran sus escuderos, le dolió ver crecer y morir a tantos, pero era el precio a pagar. Por fin, el último niño era su querido amigo, al que juró servir y proteger, Monkey D. Luffy reencarnado en ese deslenguado Taiki, recuperando poco a poco sus recuerdo de otra vida. No podría matarle pero… ¿quién dice que no podría amenazarle?_**

**_Fue duro dejar a su rubio, pero estaba vivo, o eso pensó, cuando se enteró que también murió y no pudo hacer nada, lloró por dentro, intentando hacer su corazón de hielo pero los Monkey no le dejaron sólo, así consiguió continuar siendo un poco él mismo sin serlo. Hacía poco que le cambiaron su localización y se mudó allí, entonces descubrió algo que le alegró y consternó a partes iguales, él estaba y ya no era humano servía a Artemisa._**

**_Taiki conocía la historia y quiso ayudar, fue a investigar, le pillaron y casi le mata, aunque esperaba que de verdad no hablara en serio._**

**- ¿Cómo le has visto?**

**- Se ha vuelto muy fuerte, aprendido a usar tus katanas tan bien como tú, pero…**

**- ¿Pero?**

**- Parecía una persona fría que mataría a quien hiciera falta. No tenía piedad.**

**Se entristeció al escuchar aquello, la persona que él conoció era alegre, violentamente gentil y siempre se preocupaba de los demás aunque intentara que no pareciera que les daba igual, era malo aparentando.**

**- ¿'Espadachín verde'? Aun hay esperanza para él.**

**- ¿De qué hablas Taiki?**

**- Cuando creyó reconocerme se mostró amistoso y alegre. Luego no dejó totalmente de lado eso y cuando le hablaste no parecía la misma persona.**

**- "****_No volveré a fallarte cocinerucho, esta vez no_****" – Pensó – ¿Taiki?**

**- ¿Sí, gran 'Espadachín Verde'?**

**Colocando su katana contra el chico, le dijo – Vuelve a llamarme así, sigues con el cachondeo y te rajo.**

**- Entendido Zoro shishishi… que mal carácter tienes shishishi… - Se mantuvo serio un minuto - ¿Vas a verle? Sabes que no te debilitarías como para preocuparte, ¿qué harás?**

**- Todo a su debido tiempo Taiki. Todo a su tiempo.**

**- Shishishi creo que Aqueron se cabreará shishishi… será divertido.**

**[…]**

**- ****_"Esa Alga está viva, estoy seguro que era él, podré volver a patearle… No me lo puedo creer, al fin tendré la oportunidad que nos negaron en aquel tiempo"_**

**Dejó que se marchara el muchacho, dándole comida y bebida para ese estúpido. Hacía tiempo que no preparaba comida para nadie, eso le hizo volver a tiempos más felices y le dolió el pecho, aunque siendo un dark hunter no sufrían enfermedades, no podía ser. Pasó todo el día intentando dormir, no pudo, cuando llegó la noche siguiente salió a cazar como cada noche anterior pero no todo fue igual, terminado su trabajo no se fue para casa. Usó esos poderes que tan poco le gustaban y…**

***Ding dong, ding dong***

**Abrieron la puerta.**

**- ¿Tú? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? – Taiki se sorprendió.**

**- Te marqué chaval, puedo dar contigo donde seas, una vez grabo una energía puedo dar con ella donde sea y transpórtame allí. Quiero ver a Zoro.**

**- No sé a quie…**

**- Taiki déjalo, es tontería que sigamos con el teatro. Hola cocinerullo mierdoso.**

**Ambos sonrieron como dos bobos al verse.**

**- Maldito espadachín de cuarta – gruñó - . El Sol va a salir.**

**El peliverde se hizo a un lado para y el rubio entró.**

**- Tenemos que hablar.**

** La puerta se cerró.**

**"****_No volveré a fallarte marimo, esta vez no_****"**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Reviews?^^


End file.
